guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem/Archive20
__NOEDITSECTION__ Deleteful was Auron Gem please see User_talk:Auron_of_Neon#Deleteful_was_Auron for the reason why they were all marked as being used. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:50, 3 June 2007 (CDT) I think... 24.181.28.201 deserves a light ban (or at least a warning). He's posting this crap about some guilds being confirmed to scam for miniatures when it is obviously not true.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:10, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Where? I can't see any of his stuff on recent changes, he must have stopped. -Auron 23:26, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::Here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Miniature&diff=883721&oldid=883715 He did it a few times I believe; started off by deleting a mention of one Panda being deleted, then posted a warning that two guilds had used scamming/online gold to buy the majority of Pandas/Onis/Naga Raincallers/Longhair Yetis (he changed his mind a lot, unsurprisingly). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:44, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Double redirects Hiya' Gem. I just wanted to request that you eliminate the caused by your icons and your user page. I wasn't sure if the best solution was to move the content of User:Gem/Lists onto your main user page, or to just fix the icons to redirect to the /lists subpage. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:51, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for the notice. I'm still a bit unsure on what to do with my user page here as my activity on this wiki has been reduced to very low. -- (gem / talk) 03:48, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::Just becuase you might not be here all that often is no reason not to spend hours making your profile uber-pretty! :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:36, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::I want to signal that I've moved my main concentration to the official wiki. The in game help system makes that wiki so much more attracting and most players will be using that wiki anyway. I still love this place though and will continue contributing here too once I get enough time that I can share it with both wikis. -- (gem / talk) 01:24, 13 June 2007 (CDT) oh noes! oh noes! when did Benefit from enchantment/hex skills quick reference get marked for deletion! I'd have finished it. But seeing as not even I noticed the notice, oh well. Idk, I felt I needed a brief period of morning. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :I think they were on the list for at least a week. Anyway, most of the relevant data is in the individual skill templates (or their histories), so it isn't a big loss. -- Gordon Ecker 23:25, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::Any sysop can restore the article if requested. -- (gem / talk) 04:25, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::Speaking of restoring stuff, you seem to be short by one signature image Gem! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:11, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Lol, whoops. I copied my sig over from GWW as I messed something and accidentaly saved. I jsut forgot that the sig icon has a different name on GWW. -- (gem / talk) 18:31, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, because Gem with no Gem is just blasphemy! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:44, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::lmao. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 19:59, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Wtf, the wiki reverts my sig to an incorrect one now and then. -- (gem / talk) 17:19, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Admin Are you an admin on the official wiki? Hope you will read this, because I refuse to go to the official wiki. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 08:59, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :I am an admin on this wiki. I was an admin on the official wiki but I'm not anymore. -- (gem / talk) 09:00, 11 September 2007 (CDT) inactive admins Ironic that an inactive admin updated it d-: I was personally gonna use 3-month as a general cut-off (except for cases where an admin has explicitly stated they would be away), but I'm also kinda glad you came in and cleaned it up first with a shorter cut-off. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:21, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Ditto ... I looked at the list over the weekend -after posting on Entropy's talk page, I had started looking at contribution histories, but then I got distracted and never made any updates. Glad to see someone else cleaned it up! --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:30, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hehe. I updated it because I was interested in seeing which admins were active and noticed a couple of suspicious names, like Karlos, and decide to go through the list. -- (gem / talk) 09:18, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Raptors the worst, but this was pretty bad too You should've been here yesterday. Had to block 20+ IPs in the same hour.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:48, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually I was watching RC when it was happening, but I was on a slow connection that evening so couldn't participate. -- (gem / talk) 22:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I loll'd when he tried for adminship. But you really shouldn't make a joke out of those nominations.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah but at least nobody here likes vandals. From what I understand, Raptors has quite the following. --Macros 22:53, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::That's just sick and immature. It's so immature it's sick, and it's so sick it's immature.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:54, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::If I still had sysop rights at gww I'd ban every account that I suspect of socking or who says that Raptors is cool or something. They all deserve it and the wiki would only get better, not worse. -- (gem / talk) 22:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Why won't the admins over there do anything???-- (Talk) ( ) 22:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Policy prevents. -- (gem / talk) 22:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I dont wanna be banned gem :( --Cursed Angel 22:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Policy prevents banning sockpuppets of a banned user? WHAT THE FUCK?? -- (Talk) ( ) 22:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::CA: Then you should be thankful for me not having sysops rights on gww. ::::::::::MP: They need '''hard evidence'. Being 100% sure isn'tenough, you need 100% proof. Bleh... -- (gem / talk) 23:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::tee hee, maybe that's why we don't have as many problems, if an admin wants to, they ban you, and no one intervenes :P --Macros 23:01, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::That's why I love it here! Why can't the ban to stop the bleeding, and if they're wrong, it takes two clicks to unban them.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Maybe they don't think their admins are mature enough to restrain themselves? Though most of them are admins from this wiki... --Macros 23:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm not an admin over there. I'm innocent!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I actually changed my GWW MOTD earlier today because of various impressions on policy pages back there but it certainly seems to apply to the situation with this raptors fellow: MotD. Whats the point of having admins if they have to check every action they take with a community poll? Let admins administrate and if they seem to be abusing their power, they get power taken away. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Sure Marco. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:07, 6 December 2007 (UTC) (ri)I do think they've gone a bit overboard with policies. --Macros 23:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I can't even remove that scary welcome template Eloc put on my talk page. Who ever thought of that? Freakiest thing ever. --Macros 23:22, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::why can't you? you can remove message from your own talk page. but not others' talk pages, i believe. --Shadowcrest 23:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Not on GWW. --Macros 23:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yea, found that out the hard way. Those guys need to lighten the fuck up.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Wtf u mean by raptors was the worst? I bet that amateur didnt have unlimited ips. --Mr Ex Vandal 23:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I mean, you're not so bad to make someone leave the wiki, which Raptor's did to multiple ppl.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Rpators has just as many IPs as you do. -- (gem / talk) 23:28, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::prwnd --Macros 23:29, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::no wai. and i bet that was beginners luck. and wtf its pwnd not prwnd --Mr Ex Vandal 23:30, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Quote, "Prwnd is teh word now, bitches!"-- (Talk) ( ) 23:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Quoting without source = PHAIL. at least i added some random nazi guy to my fake quotes --Mr Ex Vandal 23:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::He did quote its source, its in his signature. --Macros 23:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol --Shadowcrest 23:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::prwnd again -- (Talk) ( ) 23:35, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::you cant quote yourself. just add some random nazi/kkk guy. prwnd.--Mr Ex Vandal 23:36, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ok, stop now. No spam pyramids or stuff on my talk page thanks, do that on marcos talk. -- (gem / talk) 23:36, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::actually its got the shape of an inverted SS S. --Mr Ex Vandal 23:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC) WB! — Nova — ( ) 23:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :It ain't no spam pyramid! It hasn't resized the window horizontally yet, nor has it come back down without the use of a cliff! --Gimmethegepgun 23:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) I think technically here we wouldn't ban ppl we suspect to be sockpuppets of banned users either... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Not beyond reasonable doubt. If we are 99.9% sure they're sockpuppets we can ban them. Thats different than needed 100% proof. --Shadowcrest 02:06, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Quote from User_talk:Mr_Ex_Vandal: "It only took so long because, technically, the ban isnt protected under policy. But for that much BS, besically we just said "f*ck policy" and banned him. --Shadowcrest 02:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC)" That sounds unfair. :( --83.233.183.20 02:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Technically if someone pushed the issue they might be able to find a reason to have him unbanned. However, unless you really push the issue, you've still got a giant TROLLING boulder in the way. And since he was pretty much being a jerk, no one's gonna push the issue --Gimmethegepgun 04:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::"MP: They need hard evidence. Being 100% sure isn'tenough, you need 100% proof. Bleh... " Could you point out which policy says this please, Gem? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:54, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Like I've said before, problem isn't policy since no policy says that, it's the way that people think that sysops should act and how policies should be interpreted. The current policies of gww are fine, the interpretations and community thoughts on them are not. -- (gem / talk) 21:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::And please, if anyone wants to discuss gww issues further, I suggest doing that on my talk page on gww, and I might answer when I'm in the mood. If you want to continue here you can excpect undiplomatic answers or no answers at all if I'm not in the mood. I'm on this wiki to have fun and to enjoy my time. -- (gem / talk) 21:10, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You did say above though, didn't you, that "Policy prevents" admins from blocking sockpuppets? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 01:20, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I'm sorry for not making 5 line explanations every time I post. Policy prevents = policy says something and people interpret it in a way that prevents. -- (gem / talk) 01:38, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::8 people have been banned for being sockpuppets of Raptors so far, so I was a bit confused when you said that policy "prevented" them from being banned. That's a very different thing to saying that the current admins on GWW were unsure how to proceed IMO. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 10:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::At least one of them wasn't even a sockpuppet of raptors and had their block reverted. THAT'S why you need to be sure, this isn't soviet russia or nazi germany, you can't just take anyone you don't like, or suspect to be raptors. I know of at least two people who had their accounts banned over "sockpuppeting" of raptors, which is just dumb. Most of the damage done on that wiki is being done by the admin and the bureaucratic community response... not by raptors. Hell, the guy hardly touched any articles at all...122.104.231.28 18:09, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I think you've missed the point, but I don't really care. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:53, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah.. I forgot to say, Welcome Back to the good wiki that doesnt have Raptors running everything. I'd say some nasty things about him, but it'd break the gw:npa.. I saw how he bullies people, and i hate bullies. If he ever comes here.. Well, he wont be returning in a hurry. But im getting off the point- Welcome Back To Teh Wiki! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 23:11, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! Tbh this wiki wins in terms of most of the content and the anti-vandalism fighting, but the other benefits from the in-game system and the presence of the ANet staff members. I'd be very happy if everyone moved there, helped to get the content to the level of GWiki and kicked some Raptor ass. -- (gem / talk) 23:14, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Contribute to both is win tbh. Lord of all tyria 23:15, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::o.o Who has time to contribute to both? when do you play. Btw gem, you should check out your talk page, lol. Eloc blew up in my face.--Ryudo 23:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::I skimmed through the discussion, I wasn't too interested. Maby someday. -- (gem / talk) 23:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::I have time lol. And I've played 5 GvGs today (won 4, lost 1, still r3k, christ I must suck) :P Lord of all tyria 23:20, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Eh. I just do FA mostly when I log on now. If Eloc makes bureacrat, I think we can all just say "RIP GWW."--Ryudo 23:22, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Who is raptors? I'd like to meet him. --Mr Ex Vandal 23:23, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Eloc won't make bureaucrat. Raptors is some troll from GWW, search User:Raptors over there. Lord of all tyria 23:24, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome back. It's funny, but I think you're the first GWiki user to defect back from GWW (other than User:Ryudo). Usually it's the other way round, with people getting fed up here. :) (T/ ) 09:09, 9 December 2007 (UTC) For good reason. This wiki in my opinion is worse. Instead of the Raptors being stupid easily bannable users, all the mean-spirited people have admin power. This wiki is ruled by elitists, who bsn anyone and everyone that that feel like with no rhyme or reason. It has stupid rules, and between the new wave of GW users that don't know Guildwiki exists and the recent hostile takeover by wikimedia, the user base is lowering everyday. Welcome back to a dying wiki Gem. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.192.171.249 ( ) }. :For the reasons listed this wiki has less idiots and therefor is more fun for me atm. :) -- (gem / talk) 01:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::...There are only like 5 active admins at the moment, and I can only think of maybe two that are "mean-spirited", maybe. I don't know where you're coming from when you say that we are ruled by "elitists". I am painfully aware of the recent ban crusade which was a mistake, but that was just one admin. Our rules here are exactly the same as yours on GWW, except you people have even more and stringent ones. I can concede the last two points to you, anon, but the rest is confusing to me. (T/ ) 01:47, 10 December 2007 (UTC) "admin expectations" Just letting you know I have added a section to GW:ADMIN. The section outlines how people can expect me to act on an average day. I feel this gives a mechanism for flexible consistency, while still allowing each of us admins to act in as much freedom as we had. At least, my patterns were build and modified and inter-influenced by watching how other admins used to act. Documenting the general patterns without making it binding whatsoever allows any newly introduced admin to catch on to some kind of common standards. I do feel very sad that I ended up spelling things out, but I think it is kind of necessary in light of the loss of so many old-timers while still holding on to the old values. If you oppose the existence of that section, I'm willing to hear your thoughts and discuss it further. If you support the section, please also add your typical patterns there (I would think there are some similar-but-not-identical to mine, and perhaps some differences). If you feel "meh" about it, bite me. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:08, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :The idea is great! It will probably take some time to form out completely, but it's a start. Your current version doesn't seem to be like a 'my day at the wiki' type of thing but 'this is how I react to certain situations' thing. I'm posting something of my own now. I might have understood the idea a bit differently than you meant it, but you'll see what I post and you can comment on that. -- (gem / talk) 15:01, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Heh yeah, I meant it to be a "How I react to certain situations on a typical day", not "My schedule on a typical day". My original intention of that section is to serve as a counter-balance to the sections above that says "admins can use their power in anyway they see fit", and illustrates how admins typically use their powers. What you wrote has value too, but might be more related to the idea/section of admin coverage on the wiki, instead of the powers of the admins. Does that make sense? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:05, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, I understand what you are trying to achieve now. I'd suggest rewriting the newly added text so that it better reflects what you meant it to be. I'll also adjust my personal part soon. -- (gem / talk) 21:37, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Work There's work coming up I think. User:BtchSlapper to be exact. I presume he's the repeated vandal of the last few days. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:50, 11 December 2007 (UTC) you are a-mazing You are flooding RC with your great deletes. Nice work Gem!-- 03:20, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :You should have seen some of the truly epic deletes in the past. Like when Entropy first became admin. Or the builds wipe. --Macros 03:21, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Visions of wizardboy... :P Lord Belar 03:23, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :And "a-hem!", what about the people who hunted down those images and tagged them for deleting in the first place! :) --Wolfie (talk| ) ::Wolfie, as ever, your efforts are appreciated. --Macros 03:24, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::ok ok. High five, wolfie! 03:26, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::hehe, that's better! :p But yes, pity the poor admin who has wear the grief if someone comes back later and complains about their deleted images. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:29, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No one remembers my daily epic deletion sprees? Hmm.. gues most of them were at gww then. ;) And people rarely complain about lost images, I do check them before deleting. -- (gem / talk) 13:08, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I remember, Gem, although tbh it is the infamous Skuld whom I remember best for daily deletion sprees. :) (T/ ) 16:18, 12 December 2007 (UTC) one week? Blah. BTW: You need to rv via the Move Log. I tried to move the actual pages, but it errors up. So I couldn't help :( --- -- (s)talkpage 18:29, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Yup, going for infinity ban now that I had time to check what's going on. -- (gem / talk) 18:30, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Need to delete the actual page, then move it again, else you wont be able to move them back to their own names. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:30, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, have fun Gem :S --- -- (s)talkpage 18:31, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry don't have time to fix the mess now, I'll be back in an hour or two to fix. -- (gem / talk) 18:33, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::You don't have to apologize :) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:34, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Like bans mean anything. Bleh. IPs are dynamic, just need to create new accounts. ::Time for User:PanSoIa? Ok, all vandalism reverted. Was pretty funny actually since I've been very bored for weeks. Got me enthusiastic about something for the first time in a few days. -- (gem / talk) 21:26, 17 December 2007 (UTC) TOC left v right Thanks, I was thinking about taking out that TOCleft as well. My preference is for the default TOC ... I hate the left TOC, but then I'm not a big fan of right TOC either. --- Barek (talk • ) - 02:39, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Disagree with banning 10.10.20.183 Full discussion at Project:Admin noticeboard. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:21, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ... Somthing called a Joke? I wasnt actually being serious.. god.. 195.93.21.2 16:37, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Who is this? If anyone wants to get the bans lifted, my talk page at gw2w is always open and friendly. :) This is not meant to be a hostile block, but instead a friendly reminder of some manners. -- (gem / talk) 16:39, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::Its warw. I have about 16 different IP adresses for some reason, it keeps changing.. yesterday is was 11.52.63.2 or somthing.. 195.93.21.2 16:41, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::Please don't go around your block even if you can, further discuson on gw2w. -- (gem / talk) 16:42, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I dont have a choice. Ban this IP and tommorow It'll be back with a different one. My IP is automated, and continuously changes.. -.- 195.93.21.2 16:43, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes, you have a choice. It's called "don't press the edit button". And if requred I will block your IP range which is very small. -- (gem / talk) 16:46, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Very small? And btw, im fairly certain that banning people without a properly justified reason would be abusing admin powers -.- 195.93.21.2 16:48, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Justified reason O_O The recent changes tab nearly exploded with you and marco's madness xD edit, why is this still small :( ---Jamster--- 16:50, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Unclosed tag.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:53, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::thanks gem. I dont do apologies, but i do thanks. ^^ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:01, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Gem, I truly have to say, sorry for my brothers actions. Though I personally dont think that it was enough to warrant a ban, If you were offended, I want to sincerely apologise for him. As he has said, he doesnt do apologies. If I seem like a schizofrenic, its because me and my brother share an account. (I'm Warwick's Sister) -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 13:11, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I recommend creating separate accounts. You never know what wither of you might do. ;) -- (gem / talk) 15:51, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm too lazy to do that =P. anyway, about half of the contribs on this acc are mine, so i wouldn't. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:54, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Two people on one account? I'm going to go crazy. Lord Belar 16:30, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::We share a computer. Well 2 computers, one for wiki, one for gw. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:32, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::So, who is this? Lord Belar 16:55, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Warwick's sister. You get no name from me. ^_^ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:56, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ok, he can be warwick 1 and you're warwick 2, got it? :P Lord Belar 16:57, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I guess it would be too much to ask you guys to change the sig depending on which one it is? -- (gem / talk) 23:10, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Just signing as ~~~~1 would work. Lord Belar 02:27, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Except the tag is not permitted per GW:SIGN as it impacts row spacing. --- Barek (talk • ) - 03:36, 25 December 2007 (UTC) (reset indent): It's not hard to simply get in the habit of typing something like 1~~~~ or M~~~~ or something of the sort, perhaps. Unless you guys like the option of confusing people like that. :D Or what about font color= tags? Those override the signature's colors, I think. (quick test: --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']]) You could switch colors depending on who's signing. But all that's rather complicated for such a simple process, obviously. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:29, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmph, as you might have noticed from the test there, that doesn't work as well as I had thought. But it does change whatever's outside of the signature, such as dashes and whatnot, so perhaps an option. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:30, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Warwick whichever, unless you make two separate accounts or have some distinguishing difference when posting I'm going to treat you as exactly the same person. Just an FYI JIC.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 05:50, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::M and F warw. My bro wouldnt vandalise or get us banned im sure anyway. F-- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 13:45, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Great. :) -- (gem / talk) 16:44, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, I'm sorry gem if I offended you. I was just feeling a bit stroppy because you'd banned me for somthing that I'd meant as a joke. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:58, 25 December 2007 (UTC)(M) ::::::I didn't feel offended at all. No worries. And stuff doesn't always seem like it was meant on the internet so it's best to be careful. :) -- (gem / talk) 19:59, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Category:Candidates for deletion Problem Fixed- If you see a candidate for deletion which doesnt have a delete tag on it, check for templates that are broken. That was the problem here, the User Infobox had either been deleted or never existed. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:19, 26 December 2007 (UTC)